I know you had to go away
by Feishien
Summary: Songfic to Michelle Branch's 'Here With Me' x.x my first songfic. RR Now without those tag thingies!


Okay, this is my first songfic, and it's not very well written, so go easy on me. Constructive critisism is welcome. No flames! I'll melt.  
  
Oh yeah, and I won't forget:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing at all. Cho and Cedric all belong to the Harry Potter series, which I did not write. J.K Rowling has to take credit for that. 'Here With Me' is also not written nor is it performed by me, but by Michelle Branch. Have we all got the all-clear on that? Alrighty then.  
  
...!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?...  
  
_It's been a long, long time since I looked  
  
Into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my reflection's getting clearer_

------------------------------------------------  
  
Cho stared blankly into the mirror in her dormitory. Her hand found it's way to the glass and her fingers softly touched her reflection. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Was she the same girl she was before?  
  
------------------------------------------

_Now that you're gone  
  
Things will never be the same again_

--------------------------------------------  
  
Her memory slid back to seeing him, his body lying on the ground. Dead.  
  
-------------------------------------------

_There's not a minute that goes by  
  
Every hour of every day  
  
You're such a part of me  
  
But I just pulled away_

-------------------------------------------  
  
She let another tear trickle down from her eye. She remembered freezing at the sight. She went cold, numb.  
  
Then came the screams.  
  
"He's dead!"  
  
"Dead!"  
  
"Cedric Diggory! Dead!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------

_Well I'm not the same girl  
  
You used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed_

---------------------------------------------------  
  
She remembered Dumbledore announcing the news to everyone. Who had murdered him. Reality really hit her then; she let it all go. The tears rolled down her face, uncontrollably. She had never said how she really felt to him. Now it was too late.  
  
----------------------------------------------

_I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little  
  
And I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me_

--------------------------------------------  
  
Cho looked away from the mirror. The memories were too painful. She couldn't even face herself.  
  
----------------------------------------------

_You know that silence is loud  
  
When all you hear is your heart_

----------------------------------------------  
  
She fell back on her bed, sobbing silently to herself.  
  
A light wind blew through an open window; the same wind that blew past her as she walked along the lake after the feast. It filled her with even more sadness, if that was possible. He wouldn't be able to comfort Cho; He was no longer at her side.  
  
------------------------------------------

_And I wanted so badly  
  
Just to be a part  
  
Of something strong and true  
  
But I was scared and left it all behind_

-------------------------------------------------  
  
She remembered the time they'd spent together. When he asked her to the Yule Ball. Her friends had giggled, but Cho smiled and accepted. He had saved her, too, from the Merpeople in the bottom of the Lake. She remembered clearly the look he had on his face, the moment she regained her conciousness. It was one of relief, and it was clear, then, that he really loved her.  
  
-------------------------------------------

_I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little  
  
And I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me  
  
Here with me_

-------------------------------------------------  
  
Her longing for him to come back was so strong - it was incomprehensible.  
  
-----------------------------------------------

_And I'm asking  
  
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
Please?_

--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come back, Cedric" Cho whispered under her breath. Tears blurred her view and mingled into her jet black hair.  
  
-------------------------------------------------

_I never will forget that look  
  
Upon your face  
  
How you turned away  
  
And left without a trace  
  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
  
And I thank you_

----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cho sat up and dried her eyes. She could stop the crying but not the misery that had settled over her.  
  
-----------------------------------------

_I know you had to go away  
  
I died just a little  
  
And I feel it now  
  
You're the one I need  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
  
Just to have you back now  
  
Here with me_

--------------------------------------------  
  
She heard her friends calling her outside the dormitory. Cho looked back into the mirror once more to make sure all evidence of her crying had gone. Then she turned and walked out the door, ready to face another day.  
  
-----------------------

_ Here with me_


End file.
